Isabella
by Viktor Krummy
Summary: Wally and Artemis had a daughter seventeen years ago, but decided to give her up for adoption. Years later, tragedy strikes their daughter's family. With this, she learns the truth and sets off on a journey to meet her birth parents. Will her visit unite them or drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm probably being a bad author right now because I'm posting a new story when I should be updating my other story. Well, I've been having this plot bunny for about a month now and trying to write another story while a plot bunny is bugging the heck out of you is extremely hard. ANd yesterday I was sick, and apparently after I'm sick, I wanna write.**

**And to the fans of _Birth of The Phoenix, _I'll probably have the next chapter in a few weeks. Yeah, I'm having an extreme case of writer's block for that story, but I'm not giving up on it because I have _plans_ for that story. _Plans._**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be putting a disclaimer if I owned it, would I?**

* * *

When I woke up Tuesday morning, I thought it would be like every other normal day. Little did I know, it would be the day that would change my life forever.

As normal, I completely slept through my alarm clock's extremely loud beeping.

"Isabella! Sweetie, it's time to wake up!" my mom said. My mom was already dressed in business attire, as she liked to call it.

Most people don't believe she's my real mom. She was short Asian woman with short, wavy black hair, and brown eyes.

I look completely opposite. I have green eyes, straight long red hair (with a few natural blonde streaks), and I'm tall. The only thing we really have in common, is the fact that we have the same eye shape.

The reason behind that is because I'm half Cuban. Some Cuban's have red hair despite their parents not having red hair at all. I'm not so sure about why I have green eyes, white skin, and freckles…

Well, now that we have that over with, we should get on with my day.

I put my hair up in its usual ponytail, and jogged down the stairs. You see, my jogging is probably like your running. That is because I'm a speedster. Of course, no one knows this about me. I discovered it when I was eight and attempted to run away because Mom wouldn't buy me ice cream (stupid, right?), and instead of ending up the next block over, I ended up the next city over. I guess I was just born with these powers.

* * *

I came down to see my parents leaving for work.

"Mom! Dad! Aren't you guys gonna at least say goodbye to me?" I said. Though I normally didn't do that, it just felt important to do this today.

My mom smirked, gave me a kiss on the cheek, gave me a long hug and said," You are going to be a wonderful woman. Don't you ever forget that I love you. I'll miss you."

Right after my father stepped up, kissed my forehead, and hugged me. He then later said," I will love you forever and ever. Belle, I know that you are responsible and mature, but make sure that you kick a guy's butt if they ever make a move on you. "

"Daddy!" I yelped. They walked out of the door, gave me one last smile and left.

"I miss you," I whispered right after they left.

* * *

Later on I made my way to school and had an absolutely spectacular day! By that, I mean I was completely missing my parents, I wanted to cry, Amelia was avoiding me, and Jenny was being as annoying as ever. Luckily the end of the day came and I could practice for track.

I was going a lot slower than my normal-human-speed was and I was completely soaked in sweat.

Then Amelia came.

You see, Amelia is my best friend and she hates the fact that I'm in track because she HATES sweat. So, when she comes to visit me when I'm practicing, it is a bad thing. That and she was a mess.

Her normally perfect black hair was strewn all over her face and the school uniform all wrinkled. Her normally blue eyes, were nearly red, from what look liked crying.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. _What do you think Sherlock? Of course something's wrong!_

"_Wow, you could be Batman's daughter,"_ was the answer I expected from Amelia. After all, she is the most sarcastic person I know.

Instead, I got her crying in my sweaty arms. Something was definitely wrong.

After a few minutes, I managed to calm her down enough for her to speak in full sentences without gasping for breath.

"My dad is getting transferred to Gotham!" she cried out.

"What? When did this happen? When are you leaving?" I asked.

She straightened out her skirt and replied, "I-I'm leaving tomorrow. I packed all my clothes because they told me we were going to move closer to the s-school. And then they told me that we were really moving to Gotham!"

With Gotham's name, she threw herself in my arms and began sobbing.

"I-I-I," I stuttered, not knowing what to say. Then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it said **HOME.**

"Um, Ames, I'm gonna have to answer this," I told her, pulling away from the hug.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Isabella, you have to come home now," _my butler, Rodney, ordered.

"But my curfew's not until eight, and if I'm right it's barely four. That and I'm doing something important right now."

"_You need to come to the Mansion right at this moment. Lydia wants you to come here at this moment. Tell whoever you're with that you have to go home now."_ Right after that he hung up. And he used the Lydia card. (1)

"Hey, I have to go home right now and it seemed really important because Rodney pulled the Lydia card on me. Call me when you get home," I told Amelia.

She wiped her eyes and replied," Alright. Just make sure to tell me whatever it was, okay? If it's because they found out we egged Mrs. Anderson's car last week, I am blaming it all on you. "

"That's the Amelia I know and love! Bye," I replied with a smile on my face, jogging home.

* * *

When I got home, there was a weird atmosphere. All of the staff was in the living room and

The smile I previously had on, soon washed away.

"What happened?" I asked innocently. After I asked that Lydia came up and gave me a hug. I pulled out of the hug and repeated the question with more force.

Rodney stepped up and told me something I would never forget.

"Your parents are dead."

* * *

**1) Lydia is her elderly maid that she is super close to.**

**I fail as a writer. This was terrible. Not as awesome as I expected. EPIC FAIL.**

**I swear, the adventure begins and she will find out about being adopted next chapter! I will probably have the next chapter up in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone that reviewed/favorited/subscribed to this story! It means sooo much to me!**

**I'm back and I kept my promise! I actually had it all ready a few days ago, but I needed to revise it so it didn't seem like a first grader wrote it. It was gonna be much longer, but I realized that I had tried to fit way too much in this chapter. I'm gonna add more to the next chapter.**

**On another note, i just thought you guys should check out Simple Plan or Dia Frampton's music. It's really good and I was listening to Untitled (Simple Plan) and Isabella (Dia Frampton) while writing this, so listen to them! And yes, I did name Isabella after the song, Isabella. Dia's sorta what made me write the story. Nearly her whole album RED is what gave birth to the story. I even named two major characters after titles of her songs.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own. Though most characters are mine.**

* * *

"What?" I questioned, not believing what I just heard. After all, I had just seen them less than twelve hours before.

"Your parents were killed this morning when they got to the firm. I'm so sorry," Rodney told me.

I didn't believe him. Not unless I witnessed it and saw their bodies. They are most definitely _not _dead.

"No! You're lying! They are alive and you're lying to me! How could you all lie to me?" I screamed at them.

"Isabella, if you want to talk about-"Lydia started.

"I have nothing to talk about! Because you are all lying to me! Where are my parents? Where are they?" I persisted before I fell on my knees. Luckily Lydia caught me and started rubbing circles into my back.

I was sobbing and everything seemed to be moving so fast around me.

"You're all lying," I whispered as my whole world seemed to collapse around me.

* * *

The rest of what happened is kind of blurry and I would rather not narrate it.

One week later, a whole bunch of my parents' business associates come to the mansion to grieve and pay their respects. I knew they all just wanted to get on my good side, so maybe in the possible future I would give them money or a part of my inheritance. I caught onto that when they gave me their business cards and said," If you ever want to talk."

It was truthfully the second worst day of my life for many reasons. For one, I had to wear a skirt and heels. The second reason was because I was stuck in a room full of people who just wanted money, not to mourn over the loss of my parents.

The final reason was because I was given the news of a lifetime that really made me want to skewer everyone around me.

After about three hours, some sleaze ball came to talk to me.

"Hey sweetie. My name's Joe and I'm your guardian now." Wow, talk about subtle.

"What?"

He gave me a disgusting smirk and repeated," I said, I'm your guardian and you're moving with me to my apartment in Blüdhaven."

"Why don't you just move here and who are you in the first place?"

"Look here honey, I'm your daddy's brother and he left _you_ in _my_ care in the will. The reason you are moving to Blüdhaven is because I make a living there. You better not give me any lip or else you're gonna get what's comin' to ya."

"My dad would _never_ leave me in the care of a sleaze like _you_! And what's your job? Is it selling drugs? Because I bet twenty bucks it is!" I was completely disgusted by this guy.

"You better shut up little missy because someone's gonna hurt you if you come to live in Blüdhaven with that mouth. And I don't sell drugs, I sell shoes."

"_Stolen shoes_," I grumbled under my breath.

"You better shut up right now. Anyways, you better go to pack up because you are coming there with me on a plane that leaves tomorrow morning at seven."

He waved me off and I stormed off to my room to go pack because I had a feeling that I was gonna be forced on that plane, ready or not. I was **_not_** looking forward to living with him.

* * *

Rodney later came to my room to tell me the news of a life time. Had it been any other guy working in the mansion, I would fear the worst, but Rodney was like a very close cousin of mine and he would never lay a hand on me.

"What is it Rodney? Is my legal guardian just some random guy? Or is he gonna make me ride my bike to the airport?" I asked.

"No, but yes on the latter," he replied.

"Great! I'm gonna be living with some rude snot bucket!"

He chuckled at what I called Joe. "You've been hanging out with Amelia way too much."

"It's not like I'm gonna see her anymore! She moved to Gotham and I doubt my 'legal guardian' is gonna let me even visit her!" I exclaimed.

"There is a way. Look, you can't get mad at me for telling you this, but you're adopted," he told me. Can't anyone around me just not be so, I don't know, **blunt**.

"What! How is that possible! My parents have pictures of when my mom was pregnant with me and when from the minute they brought me home from the hospital!" I was seething with anger. How could he accuse my parents of lying to me my whole life!

"The reason they have those pictures is because before they adopted you, your parents were expecting a child, but the baby was a stillborn. They then went to adopt and met a young couple expecting a kid, you, but they wanted to give you up for adoption since they were both just kids themselves. So the minute you were born, they got you from the hospital and adopted you. Whenever they would hire someone new, they would tell us to tell you about this in the event that they ever died. Yesterday, we had a vote on who should tell me, and Lydia got picked, but she broke down crying when she was about to tell you."

"That explains why when she was doing my hair and she just started sobbing. But you are trying to tell me that I'm adopted?

"Yeah, basically, but let me continue. Since I'm the other person closest to you, I'm telling you now."

"You're lying and playing a prank on me! How could you tell me this! And right after my parents died too!" I screamed at him.

"Look, your parents wanted you to lead as normal a life as you could. They knew that some adopted kids are made fun of because of it. I know this because I was adopted too and people would tell me that my parents didn't want me or my real parents were drug addicts," he explained.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that they lied to me my entire life and didn't plan on telling me until they were dead!" I admit, I was a bit hysterical, but how can you blame me? My 'parents' had just died, and then I found out my whole life was based off of a lie.

"They wanted to give you the best life they could. Now listen to what I have to say. Do you want to live with Joe for the rest of your life?"

"No, but I doubt it will be the rest of my life. I'm fourteen, but I could get a house once I turn eighteen, so-"I tried to explain.

"Shut up," he cut me off. This was the first time he had ever told me to shut up. How rude!*"Look, you need to run away. Once all the guests leave, you need to get your bike and your luggage and just leave for the airport. I was supposed to get you a ticket for Blüdhaven, but I got you a ticket for Gotham instead. Your flight leaves at ten tonight."

"Where am I gonna stay? I can't stay at Amelia's because I have no idea where she lives! And what exactly am I supposed to do there?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting something!" he exclaimed. "Your real mom is Artemis Crock. I have no clue who the heck your father is, but she does. By the time you get in Gotham, you're probably gonna want to get some sleep, so go find "Bobby's pet store" and say you're a friend of mine and you're looking for a place to stay. From that point on you'll go down to the place and ask the girl with pink hair for Daniel. He'll give you a place to stay."

"Wow," I said. "That's a whole bunch of instructions."

"One more thing Isabella," he said, turning back before leaving," Wear a coat."

I smirked at that last sentence.

So now, let us get to the running away part.

* * *

I ran down the stairs with my bag, but Rupert was there. I hated the guy and he would probably have my hide for trying to leave.

I retreated back up the stairs and went to create a diversion.

I ran back into my room and looked out the window. It was a four story drop and I was terrified of heights. I looked down and saw a huge tree that came right up to my window.

I have to do this I told myself. I looked back down before going. The tree was about a five foot jump across. I was getting ready to jump, when I realized that I couldn't with my bag. So, I threw the bag.

There was a crashing sound. Immediately, I realized that I would get caught. Rupert came up.

"What was that crash?" he asked, snake like eyes staring me down.

"Um, I dropped a few of my CDs?" I said more like a question.

"Alright, don't do it again."

I let out a breath of air I was holding in. I then opened ran to the window and looked across to the tree.

_You can do this Isabella! _So, I leaped.

I got up to the tree and then my foot slipped. Yep, it slipped.

I ended up sliding down the tree, probably making a bunch of noise and ran straight to my bag and grabbed my bag and bolted to get my bike from the garage.

Thankfully, I left my bike on the lawn.

I then rode off towards the direction of the airport.

The thing that made the moment perfect was Rupert screaming, "ISABELLA!" out the window, like a mad man.

A few minutes later, I got onto that plane and I was home free.

* * *

**And done! I hoped you guys liked this chapter and once again, thanks to everyone that reviwed/alerted/favorited! To those of you that put me as a favorite author, thank you! I really didn't expect that much of a response! And no one told me that it was crappy writing! Next chapter will be posted sometime around next week.**

**Review! Favorite! Alert!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey-o people! Sorry for the small delay on this chapter. I actually had this done a few days ago. The chapter was a bit longer, but I cut it off 'cause I wanted to save it for next chapter (that I was too lazy to finish what extra stuff I was gonna put in). Before I get to the story I want to reply to two reviews.**

**The Unknown Girl (Dream-of-Being-Me):_Please continue! This is a fantastic story, you had a few minor grammer mistakes but otherwise it's great. Also, it seemed like things are going by a bit fast, try to take it a little slower and include some more detail. I love it though, update soon!_**

**Reply: Thanks for the constructive critism! I've been waiting for someone to tell me that! I'll try to slow it down (I tend to drag things on), but not in this chappy because it was already done before the comment was sent (sorry!). As for the details, I've never really been good at that, since I've always been one to not care, but I'll try to work on that! For the grammar mistakes, sorry! I usually can't spot mistakes, unless the page is full of them. I usually trust my grammar since I write on Microsoft Word, so I usually trust that. Then again, it is a machine so I guess I shouldn't trust it!**

**I'm Aaaaaa: _Yooou sound like you have a stick up th bew bew it suuuuuuuuucks homie Abc jk it ok but she needs a better fashion sense u fashionistaaaa_**

**Reply: Thanks a lot. You are such a troll. And please, don't review like that again because you know it annoys the crap out of me!**

**Note: Do not hate on I'm Aaaaa because she is my older sister who loves to pick on me. Yep, I love her!**

**Disclaimer: Me wishes me owned, but me don't. That make me sad :( Me want cookie! Me ate chocolate pudding! It make me tummy happy!**

* * *

So, now we are on the plane ride. Let me tell you this: it was the WORST plane ride ever. I sat next to a window, with a fat guy squishing me, some kid kicking my seat, a toddler wailing, and a snoring grandpa that sounded like a lawn mower. I would rather be kidnapped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luckily I fell asleep for most of the ride (not exactly sure about how I accomplished that) and got to skip most of the annoyances. Not meaning to sound snotty, but I would prefer first class. I usually get on first class and it is much less annoying.*

I made it to Gotham safely, but I got lost. Lately, I swear The Universe hates my guts. ** I was most likely wandering around for about an hour. But the Universe decided to take pity on me and sent me a savior.

"Excuse me, but you look lost. Do you need directions?" a beautiful Asian woman asked me. She had such long blonde hair that just cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing a large green shirt and some gray sweats. It made sense, since it was about midnight.

"Yeah, actually I do. Do I look _that_ clueless?" I answered.

She laughed at my last comment and replied," No, not at all. I've just come to know when people need help. Where do you need to go?"

I was about to tell her, but the only thing I remembered was that it was a pet store. "Um, I can't quite remember. I think it was a pet store?" I stated more like a question than an answer.

"Oh, _that_ pet store. All the runaways go there and I should have suspected with your bag," she replied, already knowing what I was talking about. "Just keep walking straight for five blocks, then make a right and you're there."

"Thanks!" I said jogging off, only getting one last glimpse of her.

"Your welcome and be safe!" she yelled back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had made it about three blocks before my luck went away.

Some douche bag put arm on my neck and just plain out attacked me. I could just barely see that this guy had goons and they went through my bag.

In case you're wondering why I didn't just kick him in some unwanted places and everything would just be done with. Do you understand how hard it is to do anything, but claw hopelessly at your attacker's arm when you're being choked to death? It's pretty hard.

When I finally gave up and accepted death, my attacker's grip loosened and he just took his hand off. With that, I immediately collapsed onto my knees, trying to regain my breath. I heard noises in the background, but I didn't get what was happening.

When I finally (sort of) recovered, I looked behind me (completely scared out of my mind) and saw my attacker unconscious and _Nightwing _fighting these guys. There were easily a dozen, but he was defeating them with ease. He gave me a quick look and I could tell that he wanted me to _run_.

I quickly grabbed my stuff, zipping it up and everything, and ran like there was no tomorrow. Of course I didn't use my super speed because I was too tired and in shock to do that.

In about five minutes, I was a good ten blocks away. Even if I was that far, I just kept running, until I nearly ran into some guy.

I bounced off this guy and fell onto the floor. I got up to sit up and take in what happened.

"You alright?" a manly voice asked. It sounded like he was about seventeen or eighteen.

I looked up and grabbed the hand, while I dusted myself off. It probably didn't matter, given that I was just attacked.

"Yeah," I replied, getting dizzy.

"Are you absolutely sure? You look kind of pale. By the way, my name is Daniel. What's yours?" he asked, with a cheery smile.

I felt myself swaying back and forth and the world fading around me. "Yeah and my name is Isabel-"I replied before the world turned to black.

* * *

*** I have been on a plane and I'm not saying that anything but first class is terrible. I've never been on a first class plane and I've been on a normal person plane, so no hate!**

**** I often state that the Universe hates me. If you ever meet someone that blames the Iniverse for their misfortunes, it's most likely me!**

**Not my best chapter ever, but oh well! Remember to review, favorite, and subscribe! And flames will be used to set fire to the rain!**

**Next chapter is something to look forward to because I have special people's POV in the next one. Remember to breathe oxygen, read, fangirl, and listen to Taylor Swift! Taylor Swift is one of the most perfect human beings ever! I love her so much!**

**Before I go, I have a few questions!**

**1) How are ya likin' the story so far?**

**2) What are your thoughts on Taylor Swift? I promise I won't hate on you if you have an opinion different than mine!**

**3) Do you like waffles?**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I am sooo sorry for the long wait! I've just been busy with school and stuff. I started school on August sixteenth, but my family and I had to do a lot of last-minute shopping. I'm still really, really sorry! But like I promised, I have the special POV. I would have put it up yesterday, but I was an emotional mess from Doctor Who and Young Justice. Rory! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Amy! KSHDJFGFSHJDFYHSDYTFH! ROY YOU ARE SO SEXY AND UNF!JYHDVSBHMJVFVG! ROCKET! WENDY! MUMFORD AND SONS! DAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIII IAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! (I don't know why I've put Mumford and Sons or Damian there) Now I'm going to very quickly respond to a few reviews...**

**randommonkeyz998: Aww, thanks! That video was actually the reason I asked that question!**

**Obiwan1022: Yes I like pancakes!**

**The Unknown Girl: Thanks! I'll fix those mistakes when I'm not being super lazy (I'm surprised that I'm actually replying to the reviews at all). I was gonna give her archery skills (I'm pretty sure that was worded terribly), but she didn't grow up with her birth parents so I decided it was more logical to give her super speed. But I'm thinking about having Artemis teach her archery later in the story. Maybe.**

**julie662: I don't really know why I wanted to know. They just popped into my head! Oh yeah, SWIFTIES UNITE!**

**Hockeygirl28: JSZGDSGFVJHDSYHDFV It's you! I love love love your story and mdfbjuhfsfhjsghvg! Sorry 'bout that...**

**Rose the ninja (TheNinjaAndTheTroll): Thanks! I'll attempt to put more detail, but since I'm not very detail oriented (It took me a few months to realize my best friend wore glasses) so I can't make any promises.**

**Again guys, I'm so sorry that I took forever to update! I should warn you guys ahead of time that my update schedule is very sporadic. I'm not a very organized person, so yeah... Well the only update I can confirm is one on the seventh because that's my birthday and I've decided to give you guys a treat. I was gonna publish this chappy on that day, but I decided not to. Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

What started out as a normal day for me, ended up changing my life forever. It seems that happens to me a lot, like when the accident happened. I always tended to like peculiar days better than normal ones, but I can't really choose.

Let's just skip the boring day I had and just go straight to the interesting part.

I walked out of a liquor store with a bag of chips (my dinner for the day) when some random person ran into me. Me, being a gentleman, decided to ask ,"Are you alright?" instead of a few choice words that hung at the back of my throat.

The person that I bumped into barely sat up and started to rub their head. The girl (as I soon figured out) that bumped into me had a bedraggled hair put into what probably was a tight ponytail that kept her ginger mane from going everywhere (her hair was up to her hip when up so it must've been long). Her skin was a tan color, but not very tan (she was probably mixed). Did I mention that she was very, very sweaty? I also managed to catch a glimpse of her bloodshot green eyes.

I realized she would probably be pretty good-looking if she didn't look like she just rolled out of bed and then got hit by a truck. I was about to ask her if she actually did roll out of bed and then get hit by a truck, but I realized it would probably be rude.

She answered ,"Yeah, I'm fine," and grabbed my hand. Huh. I didn't even realize that I was holding it out.*

"Are you absolutely sure? You look kind of pale. By the way, my name is Daniel. What's yours?" I replied. The words just flowed out of me, like an example that you probably wouldn't want to hear.

The girl started swaying back and forth. "Yeah and my name is Isabel," she replied before collapsing. Luckily I caught her before her head could hit the ground.**

After two minutes of attempting to put her over my shoulder (I settled for carrying her bridal style), I put her in my car. If someone else was there, they'd probably think that I was kidnapping her. Which I technically was... I probably needed to reconsider my plan and take her to the hospital, but I already put her in the car and strapped on her seat belt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

About twenty minutes later I made it to the secret orphanage and realized that it was two o'clock in the morning, but only a third of them were actually sleeping (most of the people who were sleeping were no older than eight).

Alice saw me and ran towards me (it was more of a jog now that I think of it). "Why are you here so early?" she asked. She looked grateful, like I take over and let her sleep. She probably needed to sleep too, with the bags under her eyes and her pink (dyed) hair strewn all over her face.

"I need your help," I said.

Alice gave a glare that made me shiver. "What did you mess up?"

"I didn't do anything! It's just that there's a girl passed out in my car!"

"What! What did you do to her!" she yelled.

"Nothing!" I said holding up my hands in defense. "She ran into me and then passed out while I was talking to her."

"I wonder why," Alice said sarcastically. She made her way to my car, grumbling as she walked. When she opened the door, she studied Isabel for a second before looking back at me with her normal poker face.

She probably saw the terrified look on my face because the first thing she said was ,"She's not dead." Cue happiness.

"Your lady friend here probably passed out 'cause she was tired or in shock," Alice reported. She then looked me up and down then added ,"Probably the latter. Now will you let me leave and get everyone to bed."

"Alice, do you want me to get more blankets? Or some food for tomorrow?" I offered.

Alice smiled at the offer, but refused and went inside the building. I got back into the car and drove over to my apartment. When I made it in (I was carrying the ginger when I walked in, so don't worry) I immediately collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. After laying the girl on my comfy bed, of course.

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

"Artemis! Where do you put your napkins?" my close friend, Barbara, asked walking in from my kitchen.

"What did you spill!" I yelled, grabbing the napkins.

"Nothing. I was just gonna use them for reasons," she replied with a smirk on her face.

"I don't want to know anymore." Last time she got that smirk on her face I ended up with my hand superglued to...Wally. I missed him sometimes and sometimes think of what we could've been. I can't say I didn't expect us to not talk to each other anymore because we started to grow apart after we gave up our daughter for adoption, but I didn't expect it to end the way it had.

Just then there was a knock on the door, snatching me out of my thoughts. I ran to the door which revealed a pregnant Zatanna and a frazzled looking Dick.** Babs plowed through me to strangle Dick and Zatanna in a bear hug.

"Took you guys long enough!" I said.

"We're sorry. We had to drop off Gio at daycare and then we had an appointment..." Zatanna's voice trailed off.

"All that matters is that you're here. Now Artemis can tell you guys her important news!" Babs answered for me.

"How did you know that I had important news?" I asked.

Babs had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Reasons." That seemed to be her answer for everything recently.

Zatanna's face lit up. "Great! We need to tell you guys some important news too."

"Tell us!" Barbara and I said simultaneously.

Zatanna looked at Dick with a smile a mile wide and excitedly answered,"We're having a girl!"

"That's great! Have you told anyone else?" They probably did tell someone else. When they found out they were having a boy last time Zatanna was pregnant, they went screaming through the streets that they were having a boy before telling anyone they knew.

"Yeah, we did. We told Wally and he started rambling about how she was going to be the most spoiled little girl in the world," Dick answered. Their little girl was destined to be spoiled. My daughter probably would have been very spoiled if we kept her. I wonder what she looks like. Probably a lot like that girl from yesterday. And then my daughter's birthday is in three weeks...

Babs must've seen the look on my face because she asked,"Artemis, is there anything wrong?"

"No, not at all. I've just been thinking about what my daughter would have been like if I didn't give her up. Especially with the girl from last night. She reminded me a lot of Wally."

Dick got a quizzical look on his face. "Did she have long red hair and was kind of tall?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Did she look about sixteen?" he asked again.

"She did. She also had green eyes and freckles. So what?" I replied.

Dick's eyes got really wide when I told him. "It's because I saved her yesterday."

"What! Is the girl okay? What happened?"

"She's fine," he assured me. "Some goons were just trying to steal from her."

After he told me that, an awkward silence commenced. Luckily, Barbara broke the silence.

"What's the big news? I really want to know and I have to leave in ten minutes to meet your mom for lunch. I kind of agreed to be her wing-man," Babs said.***

"Alright. I'll tell you guys. I got a job as a reporter for GBS!" I announced.****

"That's wonderful. Now I have to go! Bye!" Babs said slipping out the front door.

Zatanna and Dick got up and Zatanna said,"Congrats, but we should probably get going. Gio probably wants us to come get him now. And then tomorrow we have some last-minute errands to run before the baby arrives."

"Alright. Just remember get home safely!" I said, hugging Zatanna and Dick.

"Okay, Artemis!" Zee replied.

"And remember to give Gio a hug for me and, and-" I started saying as they left before I was cut off by Dick's signature cackle (which I hadn't heard in a heard in a while).

* * *

*** Because Daniel's a gentlemen, manners come naturally to him.**

**** I only decided to pair Zatanna and Dick together because of a coin flip. I don't ship anyone with Dick (at all), but I needed him to be with someone (for reasons that will be important later). I also made Zatanna preggers for an important scene that will come later in the story.**

***** It's my own personal headcanon that Babs and Paula are BFFs.**

****** I honestly couldn't come up with a name for a news station.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Pet a unicorn! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys! I know this is two weeks late, but now I'm thirteen and not breaking the rules anymore! I'll reply to reviews in the next chapter. Onto the story now.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

When I woke up, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and I didn't know where I was. I was kind of freaking out and came up with three possible reasons about why I didn't know where I was. Reason number one was that my whole life was a dream and I just woke up from a coma, knowing nothing except for my dream life. The second was that I was kidnapped by a random person and I was in huge trouble. This was probably not true since the door to leave was wide open. And the third and last possibility was that I was just a crazy person that created a giant illusion and I was locked up in an insane asylum. It wasn't any of the possibilities, but you never know.

"Hey, you're up!" the random guy from yesterday exclaimed. I backed up a bit, thinking about jumping out the window before I realized that with my luck the apartment would be ten stories up.

He probably saw that I was scared because he started to explain himself. "Sorry, if I scared you. I just brought you to my house after you passed out in front of me. I realized that you probably didn't want to make a scene or stay on that sidewalk. By the way, I'm Daniel," Daniel said, flashing a smile.

I probably took that the wrong way because I snarled at him," I know. You told me yesterday. My name is Isabella."

He held back a laugh and replied, "I know. You told me that yesterday. Bella, you should probably tell me why you're in Gotham with that bag filled with your stuff."

"Did you look through my bag! You had no right!" I exclaimed.

He held up his hands in defense. "Settle down. I didn't. I just figured you were a runaway."

"What if I am! I had to leave or else some douche would take me to Blüdhaven."

Daniel looked as if he was piecing together parts of a puzzle. "Wait. You wouldn't happen to know a Rodney, by any chance?" he asked.

I glared at him and answered, "Yeah, I do. But what does that have to do with anything!"

"You're the girl! Oh shoot! Why does he always expect me to keep these people safe!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his tousled black hair.

Seeing as he looked extremely worried, I decided to stop yelling at him. "Maybe it's because he trusts you."

His big brown eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. You seem...safe," I replied. I wasn't lying either. He just had this feeling to him, as if nothing terrible could possibly happen to me as long as he was near.

He smiled. "Thanks. You seem safe too," he replied. And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short... I had a lot more, but I hated it. Anyways, review/favorite/alert. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	6. Author's Note and a popsicle

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I have tell you guys something. I'm going to post a new chapter this week once I get the revisions done with a certain part of it and everything, but that's it for the month. That will be the only update this November. I'm behind with my NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) novel. I was going to tell you guys that I'm going to be updating at least twice each month, but that won't happen until next month. Sorry! Once November is done with, I'll try to update. Until then, DFTBA. And so I don't get yelled at by those who say it's against the rules to post chapters with only author's notes, I'm going to give you a story that is a sentence.**

* * *

Wally ate the popsicle Artemis saved (which happened to be the only one left) and she killed him.

**The end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey-o everybody! Sorry this is a bit late, but I was too lazy to copy down Isabella's POV from my notebook. Unlike usual, I wrote it down at school instead of on my computer at home. What can I say? I had extra time. Now for the reviews:**

**readingisdabest: Love your icon. I'm jealous. That's about it.**

**musicloverbwg: It took me FOREVER to write that down. I poured my heart and soul into it.**

**GetTraught: It's longer!**

**Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn- Thanks! And I ADORE your avatar!**

**DxS4ever: Just keep reading and you will get an answer to your wish!**

**Hockeygirl28: Spitting Image.**

**Dream-of-Being-Me: I was gonna give her skills in archery, but she wasn't raised with Artemis at all. It would seem weird if she knew how to work a bow and arrow if she wasn't raised by Artemis. Sorry for the late reply!**

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

I was moving a few boxes filled with Christmas decorations to my attic when I got a call. I checked the caller ID and saw that it said 'My King.' I would have to yell at Dick for doing that and change it back to his name later.

"Hello," I said, answering my phone.

"Zatanna's in labor! Hurry! I don't know what to do!" Dick exclaimed.

"What! Just get her to Gotham Medical and I'll be there as fast as I can!" I ordered.

/\/\/\/\/\

When I made it to the Maternity ward, I saw a familiar head or ginger hair at the reception desk.

"I'm looking for Zatanna Grayson. I need to be there! Her and her husband are counting on me being there!" Wally yelled. The receptionist then replied saying something that made him look like he was going to explode. Right before Wally could say something, I cut him off saying ,"Wally."

He turned around and with a look of surprise, he said, "Artemis? Wow! You look amazing!"

"You too. I haven't seen you in forever," I replied with a forced smile.

"Heh. It seems we almost always meet up in hospitals."

"That was only twice. Once when Gio was born and the other when our-" I started to say before I realized I couldn't talk about our daughter.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah...Well, how have you been?"

"Good. I got a job as a news reporter at GBS," I said, hoping it would change the subject.

"Awesome. I'm a forensic scientist. Any guys in your life," he asked kind of awkwardly.

"Unless you count my dog, Nelson, then no. What about you? Any ladies?" I asked.

He smiled a bit and replied,"Yeah. Actually I'm engaged."

That news hit me like a ton of bricks. I truthfully never expected Wally to move on. Or at least, not before I did. Especially since _I _was the one that kicked him out and broke up with him. Though many things about our relationship surprised me, like the fact that we broke up when everything was going great. Or maybe the fact that our already strained relationship was ended over a sock.

"Wally, if we had kept our daughter, what would you want to name her?" I had no clue where that question came from or why I asked it, but it seemed like a relief to get it out of my system. It also seemed to put more weight on my shoulders too. Everything would be completely different if I hadn't done what I did.

The question seemed to catch him off guard. "I don't know," he answered,"Maybe Iris after my aunt?"

I laughed. "Of course you would do that! I was thinking Isabelle, but I guess Iris is alright."

"I guess so... Why are you thinking of this anyways?" Wally asked.

I gave an exasperated sigh and replied, "I don't know. I guess it has to do with the baby coming and all. And she'll be seventeen in two weeks." I held back the information about the girl that reminded me of him.

"Oh." The conversation seemed to become very awkward at that point. Wally was shifting a bit on his feet and ended the conversation. "Well it was nice seeing you."

"It was nice seeing you too." I somehow knew that this was the last time I would see him in a long time, but I could tell the next time I would see him would be important. So I walked towards the exit.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I've been staying with Daniel for about two weeks and have learned a lot about him.

I learned that he was terrified of styrofoam, loves to sunflower seeds (shell and all), and is allergic to nuts (which caused me to make a dirty joke).* He told me he sometimes wishes he could be a girl so he could try on dresses (I told him to become a drag queen and he called me mean), his favorite color is blue (I like more towards green even if it isn't my favorite color), and he has broken his left wrist three times. And he thinks my red hair is pretty. I think he's crazy.

Though, I did learn that all due to a game of twenty questions that went way past the twenty question mark. I am sure we are at question 127, give or take a few.

"Okay, it's my turn," he stated, more like a question than a reply. "Your middle name is Magnolia, your favorite flower is a Magnolia, and your favorite color is magnolia. Is Magnolia even a color?"

I had an exasperated expression on my face, but I felt like laughing as he had asked that same question three times in a row. "Yes! It's a shade of white! Now for my question. Why are we even in a pet store? You don't even own fish for crying out loud!"

"There are these cats that belong to this lady, Selina Kyle, who lives a few blocks away from me. Selina never has time to buy the food herself, errands or something, so she pays me to buy the food for her cats," Daniel answered, looking at some cat food.

He grabbed some cat food and made his way towards the cashier. She had short, spiky bleached hair, green eyes, a nose piercing, and a t-shirt for some rock band that I'd probably never listen to. Even though I've never met anyone that even looked like her, I couldn't but think I knew her.

"Hey, do you know that girl's name?" I asked Daniel.

He glanced quickly at the cashier and replied, "Oh, her name is Sara."

He knitted his eyebrows. "Why do _you _want to know? It's not your turn," he replied, referring to the game.

"I just wanted to know," I snapped.

"Jeez, I was just teasing you. She doesn't have a last name as far as I know. She just showed up in town one day, with only her first name and that's about it." After he finished his sentence, we were called up to the register.

I began to scrutinize her every feature, attempting to remember who she was. Sara seemed to notice because her air of confidence disappeared and she became very nervous.

"Your total is $20.79 and have a nice day. Come again," she said in a Southern accent. She tried to get us out of there, but it was too late. I knew who she was.

"Amelia."

* * *

***The styrofoam thing refers to one of my friends, who is absolutely terrified of it because of the sound. The sunflower seed (eating it whole) refers to me. I'm a cannibal. The nuts part is in honor of my friends and I during the baseball unit in PE.**

**Bye everybody! Now I'm gonna procrastinate the studying I should probably do for my math test tomorrow. Also guys, check out my sister's story (The Fine Line by LA CUPCAKE THE AWESOME). I absolutely adore the story and OC (I should because she always wants to talk about the story) and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out. Also, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bored. Bored. Bored. Hey you crap notepad, I is GON use YOU! I need to pee. Like really badly. I need to write another chapter of Isabella, so here I go. I might publish you so I'm GON write a little note to my readers. Why does this notepad put GON in all caps. I don't remember writing that. Ever. Back to the note to my readers. Sup guys. I'm using the notepad on my iPod because I'm in a car with no wifi. I only use it when I have no wifi. Sorry for not updating. I almost updated a few weeks ago, but I hated the chapter. Here I go.

-(then a wild line break appeared)-

"Amelia."

The girl looked confused. "What?"

"You're Amelia."

"Excuse me? I don't believe I know an Amelia. You might be getting me mixed up with another girl," she said in the faux accent.

I knew better than to keep speaking because she would never budge. Knowing that, I took action and dragged her out the back door. (Don't worry about the line at the cash register; I put Daniel in charge of it.)

God, I hope this is Amelia and not some random girl.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked. "I don't know an Amelia! You've got the wrong girl!"

"Cut the crap and tell me what you are doing pretending to be someone else!"

Amelia seemed to decide to drop the act because her real accent broke through the fake one. "What are you doing in Gotham?" she inquired.*

"What am I doing in Gotham!? What are you doing in Gotham pretending to be someone else?" I screeched.

She narrowed her eyes. "I asked you first."

"Fine. I came here to find my birth mother."

"Um, your mother is in Central City-" she started.

"Cemetery. My parents died in some freak accident at the company the day you left. And then everything fell to crap."

Amelia was gaping at this new information. "What! I didn't know! It couldn't have been on the news. Tell me everything! Also, what are you doing here? You never answered."

"It was on the news for a few days then nothing. Long story short, my douche-bag uncle tried to get me to live with him and I found out that I was adopted. Rodney 'accidentally' got the wrong plane ticket to what happens to be the home of my mom. Rodney sent me to Daniel and then I saw you here. Your turn." I took a deep breath. It was a lot to say.

"I came here and pretended to be someone else. The end. Don't ask again or else I'll never tell you the real story." I was about to protest, but I knew Amelia and Amelia is extremely stubborn.

"Fine. Let's go get Daniel."

Amelia looked at her watch. "It's my the end of my shift anyway. I'll quit while we're at it because I am getting tired of this job. Hey, where are you even staying?"

"At Daniel's place and no, we are not sleeping together. To answer your inevitable next question, we are not dating either," I informed her.

She smiled. "You know me so well. If you want, you could move in with-"

"Yes! I am tired of his snoring. I don't mean to sound rude, but I hate sharing the same shower with him."

"That is why you don't live with guys. They are absolutely disgusting."**

I nodded in agreement. "We should get going. It is getting late."

"Agreed."

When we walked back into the pet store, business was booming.

"Where we gone for that long?" I inquired.

"We were only outside for fifteen minutes..."

Daniel seemed to spot us. He flashed us a crazy smile and he waved to tell us to join him. "Hey guys! Business is awesome. I think the manager just hired me. Oh yeah, Sara-"

"It's Amelia," she corrected in her actual voice instead of the fake accent.

Daniel looked perplexed, but didn't push the subject. "As I was saying, I stole your job."

"Great. I was about to quit anyway. Also, Isabella is moving in with me." He seemed okay with it.

"First let me deal with this guy." Daniel went to help some dude pick up his dog.

The guy had red hair (much like mine) and green eyes. He was looking at a large white dog, but kept looking at me. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"The dog's a keeper. Hey, I didn't catch your name," Daniel said.

"It's Wally. Wally West. Yeah, Nelson is a keeper," the guy, Wally, answered.

Daniel smiled like an idiot. "Now that is an awesome name." None of us were sure whether he was talking about Wally or Nelson.

-(go home line break, you're drunk)-

Yeah, I didn't edit this. If this is crap, it is due to my sleepy mind. Gosh, I'm going to go watch Hetalia now. And sleep. It's two o'clock in the morning. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm publishing yet another chapter of Isabella, so yay! Just a little note that this chapter is a two parter and I'm updating again tomorrow. Now onto the story!**

-(go home line break)-

"Dick, it is crazy how much this girl looked like Artemis," Wally said through the phone.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Wow," Dick responded.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No offense Wally, but I have a lot more things to worry about besides you seeing some girl that looked like Artemis. Stuff like my newborn daughter, my three year old son, and my girlfriend. Not to mention the fact that Ella is crying nonstop and Gio is already jealous."

Wally sighed, "That really sucks, man. I wish I could give you advice, but I was a dad for six hours."

"I'm just so tired. Do you know how many diapers I've had to change in the past few days? Gio wasn't nearly this bad!" Dick shouted through the phone.

"Some kids are harder to deal with than others. In other news, I got a dog and named him Nelson," Wally said, trying to get Dick's mind off things.

"Gio's going to go crazy when he sees the dog. Did you tell Linda about the dog before you got it?"

"I actually haven't."

"You know she's going to kill you when you go back to Central with a dog that you never told her about," Dick told Wally.

"That is why I'm going to tell her over the phone so she can't kill me."

He could hear Dick grinning over the phone. "You are terrible. Hey, bro, I've got to go. I'll talk to you as soon as I can."

"All right. Bye." With that he hung up the phone, hoping Linda wouldn't murder him when she found out about the dog.

-(you're drunk)-

Once I got settled into Amelia's place (by the way, her shower was way cleaner than Daniel's), everything seemed okay.

Amelia, Daniel, and I decided to go to the mall and shop for some clothes with my huge amount of money.

"Hey, Bell, what do you want for your birthday?" Amelia asked (completely out of the blue if you ask me).

"My birthday is this week?" I had truly forgotten that it was even the month I was born with everything going on around me.

Amelia stared at me in disbelief. "You forgot your seventeenth birthday? It's on Saturday, the nineteenth!"

"Hey, you're older than me?" Daniel questioned in disbelief.

"I guess so... I'm older than you? When's your birthday? You don't look like you're sixteen."

"I was born October third and I've been told. The way I grew up, it helps to look older than your actual age." The way he said it with such sadness made me realize that everyone I knew was practically a stranger to me. I didn't know his backstory. I didn't know where he came from. I just knew the small details about him. Just like I didn't know my parents and just like I didn't know Amelia. I don't know anyone.

Amelia pulled me out of my stupor. "You still haven't told me what you want," she impatiently stated.

"I'll be fine with a cupcake, Ames."

"You are getting a sweater."

"Thanks Amelia."

"You're welcome."

Daniel seemed a bit uncomfortable. He started tapping his foot very rapidly and rubbing his hands together the way he did when he was nervous. It was cute. "Can we go? There is an lady running a hair place and she keeps staring at me."

"Maybe she wants to make you bald," Amelia suggested.

Daniel narrowed his beautiful eyes. "Hardy har har. Hey let's get nachos."

"That was so incredibly random," I stated.

"Thanks." With that, I realized I had some sort of feelings for him.

/\/\/\

The day of my birthday came by pretty fast. I woke up to Amelia showing a cupcake in my face.

"Happy birthday, loser."

My birthday seemed to be going pretty swell

/\/\/\/\/\

And end. I shall publish part 2 tomorrow after I publish a PJO one-shot.


End file.
